Reunion
by Chocolate Cloud
Summary: Amu was the popular cheerleader. Ikuto was the school geek. Fate brought them together again. But Did there feelings change towards each other after 5 years, when Amu look at the hottie that used to be a total geek? AMUTO STORY!
1. Chapter 1: School Reunion

**Amu was the popular cheerleader. Ikuto was the school geek. Fate brought them together again. But Did there feelings change towards each other after 5 years, when Amu look at the hottie that used to be a total geek? AMUTO STORY! **

* * *

Chapter one:

"I wonder if Hoshina Utau will show up," I heard someone whispered

"I doubt it, she's a worldwide well known pop star now. She won't come to a school reunion. She's probably touring the world right now," someone else whispered._ Wrong. She told me that she's coming this morning._ I thought and smiled.

"Amu!" I heard my name and spun around to see whose calling. The two I was standing next to became quiet and I can feel their eyes gazing on me. I finally spotted a familiar face. That messy brown hair and those green eyes.

"Kukai!" I rushed over. Hugging him. I haven't seen him in 3 years of course I miss him.

"So how are things then?" He asked when I let go

"Good I guess, not as successful as you I mean you're a national footballer,"

"Come on, being an airhostess gets to travel a lot, so it's not that bad"

"I guess," I smiled, and then I saw a too familiar shade of purple hair.

"Naghiko," then I saw a smaller person behind him with blonde wavy hair

"Rima!" I said and rushed over to hug them both.

"Did you guys come together?" I asked

* * *

"Yeah," Naghiko said and Rima nodded. I can see both of them slightly blushing I look at what Rima was holding onto… Naghiko's hand. I giggled

"I never thought you two would be together," I look at them "I mean you guys use to always argue,"

"Amu- chiii!!!" I look to my right, "Yaya! Kairi!" Instead of me rushing to hug them, Yaya ran straight up to me and threw her arms around me, I almost lost my balance and fell. But I didn't.

"Yaya, it's great to see you," I said as she finally let go.

I look over at Kairi, he just nodded at me. And I nodded back. Without giving him a hug, I look around for the others. But there was a crowd of people in front of me, I tried pushing pass them, but then I got stuck in the middle of the crowd, while I was in the crowd. I found her! Utau. My bestest friend in the whole entire world, she finally came!

"Utau!" I said, everyone around us seemed to have stopped talking. She turned around to face me "Amu!" she said and hugged me

"These people won't quit following me!" she whispered not loud enough others to hear.

"I know a way to get you out," I whispered back and winked

"Oh my gosh, is that Justin Bieber outside?!" I shouted out

Within a second, everyone disappeared.

"Now you better wear a disguise so they won't recognize you when they come back," I said and giggled

"Can a borrow that scarf then?" Utau asked

"Sure," I handed her my purple scarf and Utau pulled out a pair of sunglasses and a hat from her purse. She put them on, but her long blonde hair and sunglasses is kinda giving it away. I mean who wears sunglasses inside? After putting her disguise on we went to find the others. We saw Miki and Yoru together and we went to them and said hello. Then Utau got thirsty so we went over to the bar to get a drink. But then Utau saw something and she was shocked. Then she lean closer to me and whispered

"Who is that guy over there?" she asked

I followed her gaze ,it was then I noticed the most good looking guy in the whole room, the whole entire planet even. He ran his figures through his natural blue hair, and his blue eyes, were warm and gentle. He wore a light hooded top matched with black skinny jeans. I could feel my cheeks burning up just by looking at him. I mean who could resist such a guy?

"I don't know," I replied "Maybe he doesn't go to our school, maybe he's here with his girlfriend," I said, but felt a sharp pain in the stomach, I'm pretty sure Utau felt it too.

"Should we go talk to him?" Utau asked

"Yeah, definitely," I quickly nodded, we made our way over to where he was sitting leaning on the bar table.

"Hey," Utau said

He looked up at us with those blue sapphire eyes, making us blush.

"Hi," he said back to Utau without much emotion in his voice.

"Um… did you use to come to school here?" Utau asked, and then gave me a look saying _I know it's stupid_. We look back at him and he smirked, which just made him look even better. Both me and Utau's blush deepened.

"Yeah, I do go to school here, this is a school reunion isn't it?" he asked and smirked again. I can see Utau bright red now, and I can feel my face heating up. This time from the embarrassment.

"Oh, but we've never seen you around," I finally manage to say

"That's because you don't care about anyone outside your own little group, Amu" he said to me "and Utau" he said and nodded at Utau with a more serious face, I felt a chill down my spine when he said my name, but when I looked into his eyes it shows― hurt. _Wait! How did he even know our names? And why is he upset? _Then I realize Saaya came up behind us, she's not really our friend. She's more of a… follower.

"Utau! Amu!" we looked around, Utau and I looked at each other and nodded, then Utau on one side me on the other, we got her hands and dragged her across the room with us.

"What's wrong" Saaya asked when we reached the other side of the room

"Who is that guy sitting over at the bar table?" I asked

"Him? Um… I think his name is Tsukiyomi, Tsukiyomi Ikuto," she said

"Iku-to…" I quietly mumbled. It sounded familiar to me.

"How come we've never seen him around when we were in high school?" Utau asked

"Er… because he's not one of the populars?" Saaya said with an obvious tone. Which kinda pissed me off.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"He's one of those non- sociable types and he hides in the library reading a book or something when it's break," Saaya said

"You mean he's a geek?" Utau asked, pronouncing _geek_ like it's some kind of French word.

"I guess you could call him that," Saaya replied

"But he knows us," I said to Saaya expecting an explanation

"So? Everyone here knows you and Utau," she explained "You two are the most popular girls in school at our time,"

"Well… what does he do now? I mean his career?" I asked

"I don't know," Saaya said with a shrug

"Go ask him then," Utau ordered

Saaya looks kind of afraid but did as she told. She walked over there and started talking to him. _She better not be hitting on him_ I thought. I'm guessing I also shared the same thought as Utau. I know cuz me and Utau thinks alike, except the fact that she thinks Kukai's hot. I mean he is, but I think of him more like a friend. We saw Lulu walk by; she's another one of ours "followers". "Lulu, come here," I said, the blonde turn to look at us with her eager blue eyes. She walked over without wasting another second.

"We need you to listen in Saaya and that guy's conversation," Utau ordered before I can say anything.

"Sure," Lulu smiled, and walked towards them, and sat down on a chair 2 seats away from them and ordered a drink. Saaya walked away, showing no expression on her face. She walked back to Amu and Utau.

"So?" Amu and Utau both asked "What does he do for a living?"

"He's a violinist, he's really successful and he's been touring the world since a year ago," Saaya answered

"What else did you talk about?" I asked

"Um… this and that," Saaya said not trying to make eye contact

"What did you say to him?" Utau asked, looking a bit frustrated and angry

"Er… well, I mentioned you guys' name, and he seems pissed and stopped talking to me…" Saaya said with her head down

"Why would you mention our name?" Utau "You stupid or something? We obviously didn't want to talk to him and we asked you!" She sighed, "It's so hard to find good help these days,"

"Well, I only told him I was your friend," Saaya said "Usually when I tell people you guys are my friends, they get really friendly with me,"

"We never did anything to him, that guy has no right to be mad at us!" Utau said getting a bit angry.

Then Lulu came back. She looks confused.

"All they talked about is jobs and that, nothing special…" her voice trailed off

"What's wrong?" Utau asked with a calm voice

"I don't know, but I think I've seen him before or something…" Lulu said

Then it hit me! I realize where I've heard his name before! I gasped. And Utau heard.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I remember…" I said

"What do you remember?" she asked again

"Why he's mad at us…" I said quieter than before

"Tell me!" Utau sound eager

"Um… remember in first grade, and I had a crush on this guy who is a year older than us but he's not a popular… and you told me that if I can make him to stay out of my life then I won't get distracted by him and I'll eventually forget him," I started to explain

"Um… yeah?" Utau said, but clearly she doesn't remember that well

"And we played this massive prank on him that involves Lulu and humiliated him in front of the whole school," I said, with Utau looking confused

"Well… the person we played the prank on was… Ikuto,"

Utau looked shocked and I felt bad. No. I felt Terrible.

"Oh my god, we did that? To him?" Utau whispered looking over at Ikuto

"Yeah," I whispered back nodding my head a little.

But then Lulu looked behind us and she started blushing, no one has ever made Lulu blush before. "Oh my god, is that Tadase kun?" she asked

Utau and I both turned around, it was Tadase- my ex boyfriend. Utau looked like she was going to punch him, but I held her back. We were about to turn walk away but he spotted us.

"Utau! Amu!" he shouted across the room

We turned around to face him, he was smiling at us, with his all-so princely smile. We just glared at him.

"Aw… Come on is that how you greet your old friend," he said

"I don't have a friend that cheats on my best friend," Utau snapped at him

He turned red due to the fact that everyone in the room heard what Utau said. He tried to laugh it off. What a terrible actor he is.

"Utau! What are you talking about?" he asked _acting_ _all innocent_

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! What you did to Amu!" Utau yelled in his face. I've never seen her so angry before.

"I didn't do anything to her," Tadase said

"Yes you did and you know it!"

"Actually I'm here because I wanted to ask if Amu wants to get back together,"

"Like I'd ever get back together with a jerk like you" I finally spoke up

"Amu, I've changed, and I want you to give me a second chance," he said and I slapped him in the face. Hard.

"I would never give you a second chance, you cheated on me with 3 other girls!" I yelled, "Just… Just leave me alone!"

I was about to stomp out but Tadase grab hold of my hand.

"Amu," he said staring into my eyes, with one hand covering his left cheek.

"Go To HELL!" I said as I struggled out of his grip and stomped out of the Hall.

I felt like crying. _No. I have to be strong_ I thought to myself. He doesn't deserve me to cry over. I sat down on the floor against a wall. I just need to calm down.

"Amu?" I can hear Utau walking out of the doors. But I didn't reply, I wanted to be alone right now. After a few minutes, I heard the doors open again. _Utau must have gone back in _I thought. But there were new footsteps sounds, not the sounds that high heels shoes would make. (Which Utau is wearing) But more like trainers, coming towards me. It's getting nearer and closer. I can feel myself shaking and a few seconds later I saw a giant shadow against the wall I was sitting against.

"W-who's there?" I managed to say. No one answered, but the footsteps came closer. I was scared all right. I closed my eyes shut, hoping it'll go away, but I can feel myself being shaded. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a familiar shade of blue hair.

"I-Ikuto?" I asked

* * *

Hope u liked the chapter, Plz REVIEW!!! x


	2. Chapter 2: An apology 5 years late

**Thank you all for reviewing, this is a more boring chapter it doesn't have much drama in it. But i promise the next chapter will be better. x**

**Recap: **

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw a familiar shade of blue hair.

"I-Ikuto?" I asked

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" the voice asked without replying my question.

"Um… just getting some air," I lied

He sat down next to me .Now, I'm certain it was Ikuto, his eyes gave away, those sapphire like eyes, sparkles against the dark. I stared at him without realizing it, until he called my name. It made my heart skip a beat, it was the second time today I heard him say my name. But unlike last time, he said it in a warm gentle way.

"Huh?" I asked

"Why are you upset?" he asked

"I'm not" I replied

"You clearly are,"

"Well, I am not"

"You know, if you tell someone your problems you'll feel better,"

All the feelings I was holding in all came out at once, and I told him everything. About how Tadase cheated on me, and that he wants me to give him and another chance. I ended up crying when I was half way through. But Ikuto pulled me towards him for comfort, and he let me cry on his hoodie_._ After I finished telling him everything that happened, he let go of me and I dried my tears. It was after a while we fell into silent, Awkward silence. I looked at him, he was looking the other way. But the feeling of guilt came back.

"Ikuto…" I whispered, he turned to look at me.

"Um… Look, what I did to you in high school was wrong, I didn't know what I was thinking and you I know that you have a right to be mad, I mean it's all my fault ,so…"I took a deep breath "I'm sorry," and I apologized.

**Ikuto's POV:**

"…I'm sorry" she said

I smirked to keep my cool. The truth is I can't stay mad at a person for long, but at least she apologized. So I guess she's a nice person deep down.

"I…" was about to say something but she cut me off

"Just say what you have to say to me all those years ago. Just tell me how much you hate me, and how I ruined you're life," she said, I looked at her, confused.

"Just say it, it'll at least make me feel better," she finished with a serious look on her face.

_Should I say it? But I don't really hate her. But she said that it'll make her feel better…God, she has nice hair, kind of remains me of strawberries._

"I… don't hate you," I said, I just couldn't bring myself to say mean things to her right now. Look at her she's all still all upset, she's been through enough for a day.

"What do you mean?" she asked "you were supposed to hate me, I mean, I even hate myself for doing that to you,"

"I'm just not the kind of person to hold grudges," I explained

She didn't believe me. I distracted her with another subject and to get her minds off of what Tadase did to her, and to stop her from making me say I hate her.

Time flew by, we were having a great laugh until I checked the time on my phone. It was 10 o'clock. We've been out here for 2 hours already? It was then I realized she was shaking. _Is she scared? No. She's cold. _I thought as she wrapped both her arms around herself keeping warmth. I would give her my jacket, but I don't have one on me. _Guess it's time to go_ I thought.

"We should go back in," I suggested

She looked at me and nodded. When we reached the door, I decided to turn around and walk down the street to look for my car.

"Ikuto, where are you going?" she asked

"I think I'm just going to head home," I said turning around to face her.

"But…but"

"What? You're going to miss me?" I asked leaning closer to her

"As if!" she snapped at me with a faint blush on her face. I just smirked

"Look, if you need someone to hear you out just give me a call, kay?" I said as I gave her a piece of paper and wrote my number on it.

She nodded, keeping her head down she went back inside to the Hall.

_At least I cheered her up in the end _I thought to myself as I walk down the street to find my car.

**Amu's POV:**

I walked back into the hall without looking back, I stare down at the piece of paper I was holding onto. And decided to put it into my purse.

"Amu!" Utau screamed my name across the whole hall then came up to me and hugged me. _What happened? Why is she hugging me? _

"We thought you were kidnapped or something, we tried calling you but you never picked up your phone, then we tried looking for you, but it was too dark outside, and we got really worried," she finished finally letting go of me.

"Oh… I left my phone at home," I said trying to hold in a laugh, _they thought I was kidnapped? Please… I'm old enough to take care of myself._

"You found her!" Kukai said and gave me a big bear hug, which almost suffocated me.

"Amu chi! We missed you!" Yaya said and hugged me,_ why are all these people hugging me? I'm fine!_

"Guys, I'm fine," I said

"Good, if you're fine, you're going to the after party with all of us," Utau said

"I can't, I've got to catch a flight tomorrow morning," I said

"Yes you can, I'll lend you my private jet and you can go to wherever you need to go in no time,"

"Utau! I'll get fired if I don't get on that plane tomorrow," I explain

"Just get another job!"

"I'm not you, it's not that easy for normal people like me to find jobs,"

"I'll hire you if you get fired, now come on, we never hang out anymore like we use to," she said "Please…"

In the end Utau won, damn her puppy dog face. So I went with them to the after party. Lulu was one hosting the party at her house. I've never actually been to her new house, and to my surprise it was massive. Who'd have thought Lulu would end up earning this much? She probably don't need to earn, her dad's a famous French chef and her mum's a famous actress. I guess the house could have just been a birthday present from her parents. The party was hosted in one of her _many_ living rooms and Su was helping out with the food and refreshments. The after party is basically a typical party where everyone either ended up making out on the couches or getting drunk or going to the many other rooms to do other things. I don't really think I need to go into details. We saw Yaya and Kairi over at the snack table, where Yaya helped herself to a handful of candies. Then we saw Naghiko teaching Rima to dance. Next to them on the dance floor were Yoru and Miki. Saaya and Lulu was all over Tadase, dirty dancing with him. They make me sick. Me and Utau were the boring ones. We got a drink sat down on a couch and just chat, just like old times. Okay, not exactly like old times. We get way crazier than that when we were in high school. And we just chat the whole way through the party catching up in all the gossips and events in each other's life.

I woke up at six the next morning with a massive headache. I think someone slipped something in my drink last night. I can't remember what happened. I walked over to my closet to get my uniform so I could get to the airport on time. I tried to push open my closet door. But the doors won't budge. I open my eyes wider, it's a brick wall in front of me! I then look a little to my right and found it, I'm probably still half awake. I pushed open the doors and I tried to find my uniform. _Wait a minute, this isn't my closet. _I then looked around me, and I'm… NOT in my house?!

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I know i'm not gd at writing Ikuto's POV, i haven't quite figured out his personality in my story, any ideas of how i can make him? review plzzz x**


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Encounter

**Hey, sorry it took so long for to update. My laptop went weird after i updated this other story. But it's okay now, so i should be updating more often. Here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

_Recap:_

_I'm probably still half awake. I pushed open the doors and I tried to find my uniform. Wait a minute, this isn't my closet. I then looked around me, and I'm… NOT in my house?!_

_Where the hell am I? _It was really dark in the room, but then I spotted something that looked like a lamp. I went over and switched it on. The light was quite dim, but I can now see the room better, and I can see a book sitting on the desk. It's a book about the hotel. _Wait! Hotel?_ I can feel my heart racing. _Oh god, what have I done? _I was about to check the time again until I heard a faint knock on the door, I went over to get it.

"Room service," a woman with long red pony tail said with a smile.

_Room service? When did I order room service? _I smiled at the lady and took the food. I went back to closed the door after I safely placed the food on the table. It was then I realize there's a yellow post stick stuck to it. I went over to read it:

Amu, call me and I'll explain everything

Utau

I took out my phone out and dialed her number. Ring… ring… ring…_come on, pick up!_ Ring…ring… "Hello?"

"Utau?"

"Yeah?" she asked in a sleepy voice

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"What happened last night? Why am I here? I don't even know where I am!"

"Oh…" she whispered sounding asleep still "Amu?!" she then asked sounded awake

"Yeah,"

"You're awake? This early?" I can hear that she knocked down something in the background.

"It's six in the morning, of course I'm awake!"

"Oh… um… well… basically…

_Flashback Utau's POV_

"Amu? What happened?" I asked, as my best friend lay on the floor, I went over trying to wake her but she won't budge. What happen? I was only away for a few minutes. Then I saw Miki walking by.

"Miki, do you know what happened to Amu?" I ask

"No…" then she gasped as she saw Amu laying there on the floor and quickly ran over. I ask around the room but no one seems to know what happened. Then I saw a face that I hate from the bottom of my guts, but he seems to be the only person I haven't ask.

"Tadase, do you know what happen to Amu?" I ask

He chuckled darkly, "glad you ask, it's just a little something for her to remember not to embarrass me again in front of everyone,"

"You did this?" I asked, shocked. Well not really, I knew he was capable.

"Yeah, who else would dare?"

"You jerk! What did you give her?" _How could he go that low?_

"I don't know, I got it from some guy on the street for 10 bucks,"

"You son of a bitch! You could've killed her!" I yelled

"Serves her right for breaking up with me,"

Then I snapped. I kicked him hard at the place guys don't like being kicked and stabbed his toes with my heels.

"Stay the hell away from her!" I yelled and Miki and I carried Amu out of the party.

_End of flashback_

"That jerk!" I said _No wonder I have this horrible hangover. It came from drugs, it all makes sense now. _"Why didn't you bring me home?" I ask

"Well, I tried to… but you changed your lock remember?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Don't worry, I paid for the whole thing, room service and everything"

"Um… thanks?"

"You're welcome, now you'll excuse me, I need to get back to sleep,"

"Kay, bye, Utau,"

But she already hung up. I turn to my food, I am pretty hungry, I opened it and it was ramen in chicken soup. _It was Utau's favorite, but why did she order ramen for breakfast?_ I sighed but ate the food anyway. I finished the food and checked the time again, it was 8 in the morning already? I need to get to the plane in 10am! I quickly grabbed my purse, and ran out of the room to check out. I rushed back home to get my uniform and took a cab to the airport. I was late when I got on the plane, it was 9:45. I know the plane hasn't taken off yet, but I was supposed to be there at 9 o'clock to help out and get ready and stuff.

"Amu, I'm afraid you're gonna start off in the first class, the economics door has closed," one of my colleagues told me, I nodded and headed for first class.

I got to my seat and put my stuff in the over head lockers. Because the staff closet was full, I got there too late. I sat down and prepared for takeoff.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"The next flight to London is now boarding,"

It's 10 in the morning and I'm at the airport. I would have had to get here earlier but my manager pulled some strings so I could get in quicker. _London huh?_ _Wonder how people are like there_ I thought as I joined the queue. I got to my seat followed by my manager. I slump down on my seat and he told me about the tour dates around the country. Not long after, the plane took off. Then the safety instruction came on the screen and the air hostess came to demonstrate how to use the live jackets. When she finished, she winked at me. I ignored her and looked the other way, my mind seem to be distracted by a certain pink hair girl. I just can't seem to get her out of my mind. What the hell is wrong with me? Do I still hate her for what she did? Is that why I can't get her out of my mind? No. I said I don't hate her. I sighed and ran my fingers through my lush blue hair as I closed my eyes.

"Something wrong Ikuto?" Nikaido (my manager) asked

"Huh? Nah," I reply opening my eyes, I plugged in my head phones and started watching the movie playing.

"Can I get you anything?" a voice too familiar ask

I looked up, her honey eyes bore into mine.

"Er… yeah, can I have coffee?" Nikaido asked without looking away from his laptop, Amu tear her eyes from mine and turned to her trolley and started to make Nikaido's coffee. She then turn back round with a cup of black coffee in her hand, she puts down the coffee on the desk and left a few packets of sugar and a cup of milk next to the coffee.

"Can I get you anything?" she then asks me

"I… water," I said she then pours the water from the jug into a tall glass and handed me the glass of water.

"Thanks," I said and she smiled back, she then carried on serving other people.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Amu, I don't want to serve the drinks, can you serve it for me? I'll do the demo," Lauren begged

"No, I don't want to serve the drinks either," I refused the offer even though I really hate doing demos. But it's not as bad as serving drinks.

"Please…" she wined

"No,"

"Please… I'll take your shift at night," she offered, that's a tempting offer. I hate taking night shifts it tires the hell out of me, and I haven't had much sleep due to the party last night.

I sigh "Alright, I'll serve the drinks," and took the offer.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much" she said and walked off

I took the trolley and started serving the customers until I saw blue hair. It couldn't be right? He's in Japan isn't he? I start dragging the trolley back but there were two people behind me and their seats are right opposite the person with blue hair. I quickly served the other passengers and let the two passengers behind me take their seats.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, when the familiar face looked up and stared right into my eyes.

"Er… yeah, can I have coffee?" a man with light brown hair and glasses asked without looking away from his computer. I spin round and poured the coffee into a cup and left the milk and packets of sugar next to the cup.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Ikuto.

"I…water," I took a glass and poured some water into the glass and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he said and I smiled, I then pushed the trolley and served the rest of the first class passengers. But I can't seem to focus on the job, I was distracted by the fact that Ikuto was on the same plane I was working on and I'm serving him.

"What can I get you?" I asked a little boy

"Coke!" he said with joy

"No, don't give him coke, orange juice will be fine," the mother beside him said

"Er… sure," I said and smiled. I poured the orange juice into a plastic cup and handed it carefully to the little boy. He held on tight of the cup as I turned around to get some ice. But when I turned back with 3 ice cubes in a cup, the boy suddenly got excited and spilled the orange juice over me. And that is why I don't like serving drinks. I sighed. The mother apologized and I said that it was fine, but it wasn't. Orange juice stains and I don't have any spare uniform with me today because I left home in a hurry. This sucks. I made my way back to the staff area and took a seat when Lauren sat down next to me. She took a mirror and started brushing her dyed red hair.

"Did you see that guy in the front row with blue hair?" she asked while putting mascara on.

"Er… I think so," I replied

"You are so lucky that you got to talk to him," she said, "What did he ordered?" she asked eagerly

"Um… I can't remember," I lied

"I can't wait till I bring him food!" she squealed, I nodded as if I don't care. But the truth is I care a lot, I mean the thought of him being stuck in the same plane as me for a whole 24 hours. I feel like I have nowhere to run to, or hide from. Not that I need to. Thinking too much made my head hurt and I really need some sleep, Lauren took over my night shift before I started drifting into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. ANy ideas what i can write in the next chapter? REVIEW PLEASE x**


End file.
